continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Hour/@comment-72.192.249.40-20151017031123
What a depressing summary... Kellog did use the time ball, and Alex had previously surmised that the machine would provide the necessary energy to activate it. Kellog knew he had made a mess of the future, and Kiera surmised that he was going to back before Liber8 arrived and kill all (or most) pf the time travelers so he could reset the timeline and hopefully work with Alex to get it right the second time (to include his grandmother not being killed, and not killing his daughter....) It could be that when Alex was at Piron programming Alex's timeball, he determined that was Kellog's intent, and Kiera knew it, so they sent him further back. No indication it was 10,000 BC - if he landed in 1500 AD in Vancouver he was dead meat - no one who spoke english, no tech available - lucky to survive even if the native people did not harm him. Game over for Kellog. That was one of the best moments of the series - check and checkmate! And it could very well be that Garza, Curtis, and Brad worked with Alec, Jason, Julian, Emily, Carlos and eventually Kagami to build a better future - that could actually have been quite rewarding. For Garza and Curtis, the ability of the traveler to go back to his timeline was a very good sign, as it was for the entire group left in 2015 - they knew they had a job to do, but it appeared to be well worth it. Certainly Garza, Curtis, Brad and Jason had a new lease on life in a much better time than they left. Jason got to know his father. Alec and Julian were working together on a remarkable quest instead of trying to kill each other, knowing that they had a chance to lead the world to a much better future, for many people, based on what they had learned from Kiera and Liber8. Carlos might really miss Kiera, but at the same time his live had gained a very real purpose - preventing CPS from ever happening. The liberate members that did not make it fought as warriors and died for what, fortunately, would be a happy ending. Kiera had a rude awakening when she got back to the new 2077, although Alec warned her of the possibility before he went to save Emily at the end of season 2. I was surprised he didn't warn her in season 4, since Kiera's objective had originally been to return to her original life, while by season 4, she was hoping to return to a better future - but in a better future, if Sam lived, so would future Kiera. Pretty obvious paradox. Maybe after seeing her isolation from her family in 2077, she would want to go back to 2016 to reunite with Carlos and help build the future? Would have been pretty wild if the plaza sign had two names on it - Kiera and Carlos. Alec would have wanted to wisk her back to an energy source (she had the timeball) to send her back - which might have occured in HIS past... What if the future 2077 was only marginally better - and he had to send Kiera back again to warn himself of other mis-steps after 2015....There were some hints in season two ("Second,,,") that perhaps seasons one and two were already Alec's second attempt to change the future. Could original Alec's warning to young self about leading the world down a dangerous path referred to having already tried to change the past once before - and maybe it turned out worse? So many possibilities left unexplored! But I can understand the downer analysis - great show ended too soon, and considering the situation, I think they did a pretty good job of wrapping up the series in six episodes. The regret, if the news reports are true, is that there was so much more to the storyline we will probably never see. What if season 4 was to end with 2015 an absolute mess, and then Kellog going back to 2012 in season 5 to take out liberate, but knowing Kellog, he would manipulate the situation to become attractive to Kiera in an effort to make her his queen? What if they determined that the initiating event for Kellog's future was actually Jason and Warren's arrival in the 1990's, which allowed Escher to create Piron prematurely (my assumption since mid-way through season 2.) The name Escher impies some manner of twisted future - perhaps someone finally would realize that Escher needed to be stopped long before 2012 in order to prevent Kellog's future, rather than Kellog. I suspect with the name Esher that the original storyline had him appearing in more than one timeline. Some of the jumps back could have resulted in reset's that would have allowed some of the dead cast members to suddenly reappear - the cast really gelled and was a great ensemble - it would have been smart to keep bringing them back together - multiple lives were quite possible with the series' premise. The bummer is that they appeared to wrap up the storyline, and the odds of a sequel seem pretty close to zero. Now that is a bummer... Continuum will be missed. Best Sci-Fi show in some time. Dave Evans